First Word
by Mackenna
Summary: In which Peregrin Took says his very first word. Complete.


**Title:** First Word

**Genre:** General

**Rating:** G

**Summary:** In which Peregrin Took says his very first word.

**Note: **Dedicated to my sister, who's very first word was the basis of this story.

**First Word**

"Come on, Pippin-lad, another bite!" coaxed Merry Brandybuck, a wide, silly grin plastered across his face as he waved around a spoonful of green mush near his baby cousin's mouth.  Pippin, however, did not seem at all interested in letting Merry shovel the green mush into his mouth, and instead, reached into his bowl with his little fist, splattering the green contents everywhere as he gurgled with laughter.

            "I don't think he likes it very much, Frodo," Merry said, blindly reaching to wipe the mush out of his eyes.   Looking down at the mush that now covered his hands, Merry made a face.  He didn't blame Pippin at all.  Not only did the mush look unappetizing, but it smelt terrible.  Merry didn't think he could even force down a spoonful, not even with the bribe of fresh mushrooms.

            Frodo, who had been sitting slightly further back to avoid Pippin's line of fire, (as Merry had stubbornly insisted that he be the one to feed Pippin), moved closer to the small baby chair and surveyed the contents of the bowl, also wrinkling his nose.

            "Hmm. I supposed that will do for now.  We can try feeding the little scamp again later when he's hungrier," Frodo said, ruffling Pippin's curls affectionately. 

            Pippin squealed, grabbing onto Frodo with his mush covered fingers.

            "Can't we feed him something else? Something that he'd like? Like mushrooms? Or tarts? Or scones?" Merry asked, handing a towel to Frodo while brightening at his suggestions. He wouldn't mind either at the moment.

            "Baby hobbits can't eat normal hobbit food, not until they're a bit older, and Pip's still too small, not to mention that he's toothless…"

            Pippin grinned charmingly, babbling to himself.

 Frodo finished wiping off Pippin, then turning to Merry who held out his mush covered hands.

            "Poor Pippin, having to eat that horrible mush.  I'm glad I'm not a baby.  It probably tastes like the bottom of a bog.  It even looks of it, doesn't it Frodo? I bet it does. Do you think Pippin thinks it tastes like that?"

            Frodo hid a smile, remembering a time when it had been Merry in Pippin's place. Merry had in fact been quite fond of the green mush.

            "You could ask Pip, but I'm not sure he'll give you much of an answer. Perhaps you could try tasting it yourself to make sure…"

            Merry shuddered.

            "Eughh. I'd rather not."

            Now clean of the green mush, Merry went and sat down near Pippin once again, determined to find out what Pippin thought of the mush.

            "Hullo Pippin-lad! What do you think of that green mush? I don't think you like it very much, do you? You want mushrooms!"

            Pippin grinned a wide toothless grin as Merry sat down, cooing and humming as he reached for Merry's nose.

            "Oww! Not so hard, you'll pull my nose right off!"

            "Mmmneeehh!"

            "Pippin!"

            "Mmmneee!"

            "Ouch!"

            "Meh-ee!! Meh-ee!!"

            Merry froze from his struggle, his mouth open in astonishment.

            "Frodo! Did you…did you hear that?"

            Frodo smiled at the look on Merry's face as Pippin continued to babble.

            "Yes I did!"

            "He said something! He said my name! He talked!" Merry turned back to Pippin, his eyes wide.

            "You said my name…Say it again Pippin! Say it again!"

            Pippin squealed, kicking out his little furry feet in response to Merry's growing excitement.

            "Mmmnneeeh! Meh-ee!!"

            Merry's face broke into a wide grin, his eyes shining with excitement.

            "He said my name!" Backpedaling, he turned, racing out of the eating hall, shouting at the top of his lungs.

            "AUNT EGLANTINE!! UNCLE PALADIN!! PIP!! PIPPIN TALKED! HE! HE SAID MY NAME!!"

            And indeed, Pippin had. 


End file.
